


Murmur

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_prompts, Episode: s01e22 Devil's Trap, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2010-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 22:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calling Meg's family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murmur

The phone rang. Louisa's heart leapt, as it always did, the voice murmuring in the back of her head that maybe Meg was calling. Maybe she wanted to come home. "Masters residence, Louisa speaking."

"Hi, I'm Sheriff Mills in Sioux Falls, South Dakota. Are you the next of kin of Margaret Masters?"

And Louisa's heart sank.


End file.
